The present invention is related to a laser block assembly. More specifically, the invention is a manifold for the simultaneous processing of a plurality of laser block assemblies in a stacked array.
Ring laser angular rate sensors, commonly referred to as laser block assemblies, are well known and in widespread use today. For example, laser block assemblies are frequently used in guidance and navigation modules on a variety of vehicles, including airplanes, unmanned rockets, and military tanks. In addition, laser block assemblies are used in down-hole drilling operations, such as for oil, for providing precise locations of a drilling bit.
A typical laser block assembly includes a laser block having a plurality of interconnected passages formed within the block. The passages are arranged in a closed loop polygon shape with reflective surfaces positioned at the intersection of each passage, and a lasing gas, such as helium-neon for example, is contained within the closed loop path. Three electrodes are typically mounted to the laser block in fluid communication with the lasing gas in the closed loop path. The three electrodes can be configured as either an anode or a cathode, with either one cathode and multiple anodes or one anode and multiple cathodes. An electrical potential is created across each cathode and anode through the lasing gas to generate a pair of counter-rotating lasers that traverse the optical closed loop path of the laser block. The laser block assembly further includes a sensor array that measures minute deflections in the rotating lasers to provide precise measurements of the device on which the laser block assembly is mounted.
Because of the small deflections being measured by laser block assembly, it is important for the laser block assembly to be free of contaminants. That is, impurities and other contaminants in the laser block assembly of the laser block assembly can migrate into the closed loop path of the laser block. These impurities can contaminate the lasing gas, which adversely impacts the performance of the laser block assembly. Impurities can also have a negative effect on the reflective surfaces of the laser block assembly, which again impacts the performance of the gyro.
To prevent such contamination, the laser block assembly undergoes a series of processing steps to remove impurities in various assembly pieces prior to filling the laser block with the lasing gas. Typically, a single individual laser block assembly is attached to a station of a processing tool in such a manner that the closed loop path is fluidly coupled to the tool. The laser block assembly is then processed in accordance with known techniques, so as to, for example, remove contaminants in the laser block, and the closed loop path is then filled with a lasing gas. An individual processing tool may contain a number of processing stations, with a single laser block assembly connected to each individual processing station. Once processing is completed, the laser block assembly is removed from the processing station, and can be further processed to complete the manufacture of the laser block assembly.
The use of such conventional processing tools to process individual laser block assemblies can be inefficient. For example, because each processing station is capable of only operating on a single laser block assembly at a time, part through-put is limited.
There is thus a continuing need for an improved apparatus for processing a laser block assembly. An apparatus that permits a plurality of laser block assemblies to be processed simultaneously would be desirable to increase part through-put, as would an apparatus that is compatible with cluster tool environment technology.
The present invention is an apparatus for simultaneously processing a plurality of laser block assembly components that overcomes the shortcomings of conventional processing tools.
In one embodiment, the present invention is a manifold in combination with a plurality of laser block assemblies for processing a stacked array of laser block assemblies. The manifold includes an elongated member having a port that is coupled to a hollow chamber. The hollow chamber extends along at least a portion of the elongated member, and includes a plurality of passages that extend between the hollow chamber and the exterior of the elongated member. A plurality of laser block assemblies are mounted to the elongated member in communication with the hollow chamber, with each one of the plurality of laser block assemblies preferably mounted to one of the plurality of passages extending between the hollow chamber and the exterior of the elongated member. Each laser block assembly component can be mounted to the elongated member with a seal. The seal can comprise a first tube that is mounted to the passage of the elongated member and a fill tube that is mounted to the first tube with a connector. The first tube can be an isolation tube formed from a non-conductive material, such as glass or ceramic.